Van Helsing 2: Monster Uprising
by Hiei-Rulez
Summary: [COMPLETED] A Van HelsingAngel Crossover. There's a monster uprising in America and it's up to Van Helsing, Carl, and new hero Angel to stop them. Plus, the return of a certain somebody!
1. A new Mission with help from Angel!

Summary: Van Helsing/Angel crossover. All the monsters in the world are planning an uprising in America. It's up to Van Helsing, Carl, and new hero Angel to stop them. Plus, there is the return of a certain somebody.  
  
"You're sending me off AGAIN?!?"  
  
It was a few months after Dracula's demise and like every other person who has just killed an evil, blood-thirsty fiend who enjoys listening to the screams of innocent people begging for mercy as they realize their end is near (try saying THAT 10 times fast) Van Helsing was expecting a long, well- deserved vacation...which he was obviously NOT going to get.  
  
"W...w...well you see its k...k...kinda important!" stammered Carl, all the while trying to escape Van Helsing's piercing glare. "Well, couldn't it have waited a little, like maybe a YEAR?" Carl frowned. "Are you being sarcastic?" Van rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what we have to do!" Carl's frown deepened. "Um...we?" he asked. Van nodded, a mischievous smirk crossing his face. "Yes...you're coming too!" "DAMMIT!"  
  
A little while later, Carl explained the task. "We have to go to America. There's a Monster Uprising taking place there." Van Helsing watched intently as the Friar threw various objects into a bag. "So it's our job to kill them!" he said. Carl shook his head. "No...that's your job!" Van sighed. "Let's go!"  
  
So our two heroes soon found themselves on a boat heading towards America. The other passengers were wary of the two heavily armed strangers and didn't hesitate to keep their distance...which was fine by the two. "So is there anything you forgot to mention about this little mission Carl?" Van asked as he eyed the dark shore that was slowly getting closer. Carl thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! We're meeting some guy named Angel, he's gonna help us!" Van smiled. "Angel? And you're sure he's a guy?" Carl grinned. "I'm positive! He's a demon hunter as well, so you two should get along!" He said this in a somewhat hopeful sort of way. Van Helsing had a habit of not getting along with people. He wasn't exactly a people person, which was the reason why he didn't care that people were ignoring them or giving them odd looks. Van nodded and sat back to enjoy the rest of the ride as the ship started to pull into the docks.  
  
Meanwhile, leaning against the brick wall of a large building in front of the docks, a young man dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and a long black jacket (I'm not very good with descriptions but if you've seen the show you get the idea) was waiting for a boat to come in. Angel shoved his hands deep into his pocket. He was becoming impatient. He was supposed to find these two guys, another Demon hunter named Van Helsing and a Friar named Carl. Soon the boat pulled in and the passengers piled off, greatly resembling a stampede of multi-colored buffalo. Angel looked through the crowd trying the people he had been waiting for, for the past hour. Soon he noticed two people who were being given quite a wide berth, and he could soon see why. One of them was holding, half concealed behind his long cloak, a golden crossbow. Trotting along behind him was a Friar. Angel nodded and headed in their direction.  
  
Van Helsing and Carl had finally gotten off the boat when they noticed a man coming towards them. "Think that's him?" asked Van quietly. Carl shrugged. The man was soon standing in front of them. "You wouldn't be Van Helsing, would you?" Van eyed the man silently for a moment before answering. "Yes. Are you Angel?" Angel nodded and turned to Carl. "And I take it that you're Carl!" Carl nodded as well. "I'm not a Monk, I'm a friar...just so you know!" Angel raised an eyebrow and looked at Van Helsing. "What's the difference?" he hissed. Van smirked. "Monks can't curse! Friars can!" Angel gave Carl an odd look. "Odd fellow isn't he?" Van rolled his eyes. "You have NO idea!" Carl turned around. "I heard that you know!" he said quickly. Van and Angel grinned. They were definitely going to get along.  
  
How was that for a first chapter? It probably sucked but oh well!!! I just saw Van Helsing and I thought it would be cool to write a story about it! Plus...I kinda just noticed that Angel is like a futuristic Van Helsing...except he's a vampire with a conscience.  
  
Anyway...review and I shall update!!! Eventually!!! 


	2. A Bullet Happy Carl!

The next chapter of my Van Helsing fic!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Oh...and by the way...all the many assortments of Guns in Angel's closet I just added because they'll really need them!!! It's not true but who cares.  
  
Van Helsing, Carl, and Angel were all together in Angel's apartment looking at the various weapons that Carl had ominously thrown into his canvas bag.  
  
"Let's see...smoke bombs, holy water, a few silver crosses, some pistols, gold and silver bullets, and some brass knuckles...you know, for precaution." said Carl as he removed each item. Angel looked curiously at Van.  
  
"Do Monks usually carry these types of things?"  
  
Carl looked up.  
  
"Friar...not a Monk! I'm a Friar, Dammit!"  
  
Angel nodded and Van sighed again. Angel picked up the brass knuckles and looked them over. Then he headed over to a closet and open it to show a huge collection of other weapons. Van and Carl's jaws dropped. There were all sorts of guns, spinning blades, knives, and other objects that only the violent type people would carry around on an everyday basis.  
  
"Choose one!" said Angel with a smile. Van wasted no time picking up the largest gun there.  
  
"The Bazooka...good choice!" said Angel. "That one's bound to blow off at least 10 heads or more!" Van Helsing grinned widely and shouldered the weapon.  
  
"Show off!" grumbled Carl. The Friar was obviously jealous. He was Van's weapons master...he was supposed to have the best weapons ever. Angel noticed this and handed him a machine gun.  
  
"Here...try it out!"  
  
Carl looked at the huge weapon and accidentally pulled the trigger.  
  
KA-BOOM!!!  
  
Van's eyes widened and Carl grinned with happiness. Forget his weapons...this was Awesome!!! Van and Angel looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Bullet happy are we?"  
  
Carl's grin widened. "Let's hunt some Monsters!"  
  
I know...the shortest chapter in the world...but I think the next one will be longer!!! Don't forget to review!!! 


	3. Attack of the Ghouls: Part 1

Thanks for the Reviews people!!! Since some of you asked...I guess I'll put Spike in it!!! But I'll need some of you to tell me a little about him...I don't know that much!!! So tell me in your reviews! Thanks!!!

(Somewhere in Transylvania...dum-dum-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUM)  
  
Dracula came back to life.  
  
It's not new.  
  
It's happened before.  
  
What part of DEAL WITH THE DEVIL don't you people UNDERSTAND DAMMIT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
End...sort of...OK SO IT'S NOT REALLY THE END!!! DEAL WITH IT!

Back at Angel's apartment, Carl was still fingering the machine gun while Van was explaining the mission to Angel.  
  
"So...we have to find the monsters/demons...and kill them?"  
  
Van nodded. Angel smirked.  
  
"So in other words...we're going on a killing spree!"  
  
"That's pretty much the size of it!"  
  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
Van picked up a cross and started to hand it to Angel when the man suddenly stood up.  
  
"Uh...no thanks!"  
  
Van raised an eyebrow. "You'll need it if you expect to fight a Vampire."  
  
Angel looked uncomfortable. and we all know why...hehehehehe  
  
"I'll fight a Vampire in my own way, thanks!"  
  
Van shrugged and shoved the cross into his pocket. "Your head be on it, then."  
  
Carl, meanwhile, had been listening to the conversation quietly...wondering why Angel had so quickly refused to take the cross. Most people wouldn't hesitate to take the cross, not refuse it. He turned around only to be scared half out of his mind by the appearance of a young man with white hair, dressed also in black, standing in front of him.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!"  
  
Both yelled at the same time, Carl leaping backwards into Van Helsing out of fright. The man eyed the two and yelled out, "ANGEL...what the hell is going on here?"  
  
Angel came into the room, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?"  
  
Van and Carl looked at Angel, then at Spike. Spike was giving them the same suspicious look.  
  
"I disappeared for a minute and you think I'm gone forever!"  
  
Van gave Spike a death glare. Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
"You were gone for a week Spike."  
  
Spike shrugged. Angel sighed and turned to Van Helsing and Carl.  
  
"Guys, this is my friend, Spike. Spike, this is Van Helsing and Carl. They're here because of the Demon uprising thing going on."  
  
Spike's suspicious glare vanished and he gave a wry smile. "Oh, well in that case, I won't have to worry about anything."  
  
Van and Carl looked somewhat relieved, but Van somehow had the feeling that the two men were hiding something from them. He just wondered what.

(Two days later)  
  
"Ghouls. I HATE ghouls." Carl complained loudly as the odd group walked into the dark graveyard.  
  
Van, Angel, and Spike all looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"Carl...you hate ALL monsters." said Van pointedly.  
  
Carl blushed, though you couldn't see it, as it was pitch black out. They walked quickly on the path that was covered by rotting leaves that crunched under your feet, giving them the feeling that they weren't the only ones out for a stroll. Van's hands tightened around his crossbow. Carl hid an odd assortment of items in his cloak. Angel and Spike carried absolutely nothing, except for maybe a few knifes hidden away in their jacket pockets.  
  
Soon, they reached their destination. An old storehouse, hidden behind dark, twisted trees and dead shrubbery. Not to mention graves, but then again, what would you expect to find in a graveyard? A rotten stench came from the falling door. The smell of dead and rotting flesh, not to mention old blood and other stuff that one wouldn't want to find, or see, on an everyday basis. As soon as Van opened the door, the stench became stronger. Even Angel couldn't hide the fact that he was utterly disgusted. Carl was gagging uncontrollably, and Van had leapt out of the doorway, a hand placed over his nose. Spike had a look on his face saying that he really didn't want to be there at the moment.  
  
"It smells like someone crawled in there and died!" groaned Carl. Van turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, technically someone did crawl in there and died, Carl. A Ghoul is a dead thing."  
  
Angel stuck his head into the room. "Yup, a ghoul was definitely in here...and by the looks of it, it had friends over for a party."  
  
There was decapitated body parts littered all over the floor. Everything was covered in wet sticky blood, and from the looks of most of it, it was fresh. The corpse of a dead man was lying on the floor, his head at an odd angle and a giant hole in his chest where a person's heart usually was. Veins, arteries and what looked like a person's small intestine, which happened to have a huge bite taken out of it, were in various spots on the floor. A bloody arm protruded from underneath the couch and a head, with a frozen look of horror on it, was hanging from the ceiling on a string. I'm so descriptive...don't you think  
  
"Ok...w...we found them." stammered Carl. "C...can we leave n...now?!?"  
  
Van was fighting to resist the urge to agree with Carl and high-tail it out of there. It seemed as though Angel and Spike were doing the same. Carl gagged again and was sick in the yard.  
  
"Um...maybe we can...you know...come back tomorrow." suggested Carl, looking somewhat hopeful.  
  
"We can't...we have a job to do." said Angel.  
  
All of a sudden, there came a sound from behind them. All of them whirled around to find themselves staring at 7 large ghouls with various sharp, pointy objects used for mutilating and decapitating and all the other stuff a serial killer tends to do with sharp, pointy objects.  
  
"Prepare to die!"

Well, that was a glorious chapter...don't you think?!?!?!?! I'll update eventually...so Review!!! And give me info about Spike...I really need it.  
  
Thanks!!! 


	4. Attack of the Ghouls: Part 2

**Sorry it took so long with this chapter. But I hope you enjoy.**  
  
The Ghouls leaped at the group standing in to doorway, swinging their swords. A bloodthirsty look in their red eyes, said that they meant business. But then again, so did the others.  
  
Angel drew a broad sword, Spike had a katana, and Van Helsing shouldered his trusty crossbow. Carl did what he always did and ran to hide. A tight fist was closed over the handle of a silver cross.  
  
"You know...I really like what you've done with the place." said Spike as he battled furiously with an oncoming ghoul. "I must have the number of the designer."  
  
Angel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Spike, this is not the time for you're unhelpful comments!"  
  
"Alright...grumpy."  
  
Van Helsing dodged a knife aimed at his head and looked at Angel who was busy fighting two ghouls at once.  
  
"Two of you have issues?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"I'm being nosy by asking what about."  
  
"Girl trouble."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"You have a girl."  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Spike looked over at the two.  
  
"HEY...I thought you said no unhelpful comments!"  
  
Angel was about to retort when Carl went running past them screaming.  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
His silver cross flew into the air. Angel and Spike managed to duck, but the edge of the cross grazed Spike's hand. Spike bit his lip from the short burst of pain in his hand. Though the moment was short, it still hurt like hell. Van Helsing noticed his look of pain.  
  
"Hey, are you OK?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Yeah...it just...hit me harder than I expected."  
  
Both Angel and Spike prayed that the lame excuse would work. Both were relieved when Van said, "Ok. CARL...WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE CROSSES!"  
  
Then they all remembered. Carl! He had just barreled past them screaming bloody murder. Quickly, they all leapt to their feet and raced in the direction that Carl had been running in. They had to find him before the Friar did something totally stupid...which in situations like this, he tended to do.  
  
**(A few minutes earliar)**  
  
Carl had been watching the fight from a corner. He would have hidden behind the couch...if the space hadn't been occupied by a moving corpse!!! Hold on...a moving corpse!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"  
  
Carl scrambled to his feet as the corpse (or zombie) stumbled to its feet. The zombie reached into what was left of its pants pocket and produced the largest looking lethal weapon Carl had ever seen. That was too much.  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Carl streaked past Van, Angel, and Spike. He accidentally threw his cross into the air, where it struck Spike in the hand. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice the killer zombie stagger past them.  
  
Entering a dark room that was actually NOT covered in blood and unattached body parts, Carl looked around for anything that he could possibly use to ward off the zombie. Suddenly, he felt a pair of ice-cold hands around his neck.  
  
"Uh-oh!"  
  
"Carl?"  
  
"CARL?"  
  
"Where are you, Carl?"  
  
Van, Angel, and Spike were searching frantically for the Friar. They had finished off the Ghouls and as far as they knew, there were no more monsters in the house. (They apparently haven't run into the Killer Zombie) All of a sudden, they heard a loud scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"CARL!"  
  
There was a mad rush for the last room of the house. Angel kicked the door down and they all stepped into the room, to see Carl at the mercy of a zombie.  
  
"A little help would be nice right now!" stammered Carl, his eyes wide in terror.  
  
Spike buried his katana into the Zombie's back and sliced it in two. The pieced tumbled to the floor with a sickening squishing sound. Carl ran to hide behind them.  
  
"Carl...what happened?"  
  
Carl ignored the question from Angel as his eyes darted throughout the room.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
The others looked at each other.  
  
"Where's who?"  
  
Carl looked at Van Helsing with horror in his eyes.  
  
"Um Van...uh...you should know that..."  
  
All of a sudden, the door closed behind them. Everyone turned around, Carl gave a small whimper of fright. Angel's hand felt the wall for a light. As soon as he found one, he quickly flicked it on. The room was filled with a dim light, showing the newcomer in the room. Van gave a yelp of surprise.  
  
"You...you're supposed to be dead!"  
  
The tall man standing before them grinned, showing off the pointy eyeteeth.  
  
"Hello...Gabriel!"  
  
Dracula had returned.  
  
**It's shorter than the other chapters!!! But I hoped you enjoyed it as much!!! Read and Review...as always!!!**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry I took so long...getting over Writers Block! Plus I had Summer Camp...which is more like Summer School since we learn MATH...Yuck!!! The only cool thing I take at that Camp...is some Medieval Times/Murder Mysteries class...in which the teacher brings in some actual weapons. It is so cool!!!  
  
On another note...I SAW HOT SHOTS!!! That is a funny movie...but I saw the second one before I saw the first one. The second one has Ryan (I forget his last name...DAMMIT) from 'Whose Line is it Anyway'. If any of you can...rent it and watch. You won't be disappointed.  
  
Here's the update.**  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, except for Carl shuffling behind Van Helsing and Angel, and Spike's occasional, irritable cough.  
  
"I killed you, I know I did!" cried Van Helsing after a long while.  
  
Dracula laughed. A soft, bone-chilling laugh that made even Spike nervous...though he chose not to show it.  
  
"You seem surprised Gabriel." Dracula said. "Not expecting me to return so soon?"  
  
Van Helsing was in shock. "Well, considering what happened I'd have to say NO!"  
  
Dracula nodded, as though he had expected that answer and was somewhat disappointed with it.  
  
"Very well. I shall save the story of my valiant return for another time." Dracula turned to go. "But remember this, Van Helsing. Werewolves won't kill me this time!" Then he turned and was gone.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Everyone was gathered in Angel's house. All were watching Van Helsing, as though hoping he would speak. Finally, Angel broke the silence.  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
Carl gave a frantic whimper and Van looked up with a heavy sigh.  
  
"His name is Dracula."  
  
Spike gave a choking cough and Angel's eyes widened.  
  
"The famous Vampire?" cried Spike. "That Dracula?"  
  
"Well, how many other Dracula's do you know?" snapped Van. Then he stopped. "Wait, how do you know him?"  
  
Spike shrugged and Angel held up a book. Van Helsing nodded.  
  
Spike then turned to Van Helsing and asked the question that had been bothering him for the past hour.  
  
"When he said 'Werewolves won't kill me this time', what'd he mean?"  
  
Van and Carl looked at each other.  
  
"Well, the only way to kill him was with a Werewolf." explained Van. "I was bitten by one, and I killed him."  
  
"So...you're still a Werewolf?" asked Angel.  
  
Van Helsing shook his head.  
  
"He was given an antidote!" piped up Carl. "Anna..."  
  
"CARL!"  
  
"Ooops!"  
  
Van was glaring angrily at Carl, who had a look on his face like one who had just blabbed a secret.  
  
"Anna?" inquired Spike. "A girl...I presume?"  
  
"Spike...shut up!" said Angel.  
  
Spike shut up, suddenly noticing the look on Van Helsing's face.  
  
"Anna was a friend. Someone I was supposed to protect from Dracula." started Van. "She was the one who gave me the antidote, but sticking a needle into a Werewolf isn't a walk in the park, obviously."  
  
Both Angel and Spike knew what was coming next.  
  
"I couldn't control it, so I accidentally killed her, when she gave me the antidote."  
  
Spike, for once, didn't have a comment and Angel nodded sympathetically. Carl was quiet, since he had been there and seen it all happen. After a while, they all sat down and began to work on a plan to defeat Dracula.  
  
(Much...much later)  
  
They had been working practically all night. Carl was stretched out on a couch and Van Helsing was asleep in the chair next to him. Angel and Spike were still up. Both were talking quietly in the hallway, having just gotten a drink of the blood that was hidden away in the fridge.  
  
"Maybe we should tell them," said Angel.  
  
"You can tell him what you are...just leave me out of it...and tell me how it goes!" retorted Spike, folding his arms defiantly over his chest.  
  
"They have a right to know!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Van Helsing was a Werewolf."  
  
"Keyword, Angel...was. He isn't one anymore."  
  
"I still say we should tell them."  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
Angel and Spike whirled around to find Van Helsing standing there, Carl behind him yawning widely.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" asked Angel quietly.  
  
"Long enough," mumbled Carl.  
  
"What did you want to tell us?" said Van, staring at the two intently.  
  
Spike and Angel looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Nothing...except...uh...you see...we're...um..."  
  
"What he's trying to say is...we're Vampires."  
  
**Bit of a shocker for you huh? Bet you can't wait to see what their reactions will be. Now...if I can get this Beatles song out of my head...maybe I can update faster. Nah...I doubt it...I have a CD of their songs.  
  
For all my reviewers:  
**  
Verona Dracula- Wow...I actually got Spike in character. That's good...considering I know absolutely nothing about him.  
  
Artemis1860- Yup...I'm good with descriptions.  
  
Bex- I'm a genius...I know!!! And thanks for more of the Spike Info.  
  
Spike's Girl Luna Ash- runs and hides Sorry...I hate cliffies myself...didn't mean to...DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Chasten-Chan- Yup...he's trigger happy alright!!! Pity that happiness goes away after a while...but he got his few minutes of Glory. And thanks for the rest of that info.  
  
Fanfiction fanatic- Shall continue...thanks!!!  
  
**Keep the reviews a rollin' in!!! It keeps me alive. AND NO SCHOOL...YA- HOO!!!**


	6. Abduction of a Friar!

**I'm listening to the Van Helsing soundtrack at the moment...and if I haven't told you before, it is AMAZING!!! But now I'm off to listen to the Beatles so I'll just give you this glorious update.  
**  
Van Helsing and Carl simply stood there and stared. Van face had gone completely blank and Carl's mouth had dropped open. Subconsciously, Van reached over and pushed it closed again.  
  
"Um...ok...could you repeat that please?" stammered Van Helsing.  
  
Angel and Spike looked at each other.  
  
"We're Vampires!" said Spike, as though he just went around and told this to people daily.  
  
Van nodded. "Uh-huh! And Dracula does not know this, right?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
Van shoved his hands into his pockets, his fist closing over a cross that was hidden away in the depths of his jacket.  
  
"If you're Vampires...why haven't you bitten us yet?" asked Carl.  
  
"We're not like most Vampires." said Angel quietly. "Spike and I were given souls...well...cursed with them, more like. But we're not allowed to bite people."  
  
"Right...so you get blood how?"  
  
Spike held up a cup that was still halfway full of pigs blood. "Its not human blood...its pig blood!" he explained quickly as Van Helsing's hand tightened visibly over the cross.  
  
Carl tugged hard on Van Helsing's sleeve, motioning with his hand that he wanted to talk...privately.  
  
"Um...hold on a sec!" said Van Helsing before following Carl into the next room.  
  
Spike made to follow and eavesdrop, but Angel grabbed old of him arm.  
  
"Don't move an inch!"  
  
"Curse you to Hell!"  
  
Angel smirked as Spike stormed off...then went after the young Vampire to make sure he didn't start causing trouble.  
  
(In the next room)  
  
"So...now what?" asked Carl nervously eyeing the door, as though he thought Angel and Spike would soon come bursting through it.  
  
"Whadda ya mean...now what?" snapped Van Helsing, also following Carl's gaze.  
  
"Well...do you still think we should trust them?"  
  
"I dunno...if they wanted us dead, they would have done it a few days ago."  
  
"I guess so...but what if they're lying?"  
  
"I doubt they are...we've been with them all day and practically all night."  
  
"Oh...yeah...I forgot!"  
  
"I guess we can still trust them...but if they try anything, we stake them...OK?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Van gave a small smile and Carl could help but grin. Van Helsing went out into the hall to speak with Angel and Spike and Carl stayed behind to look at some more books.  
  
(In the Hallway)  
  
Angel and Spike were sitting on the cough waiting for the two to finish with their 'private' discussion.  
  
"So...are you gonna stake us...or do you still trust us?" asked Spike, as the two Vampires got to their feet.  
  
Van Helsing looked at the two. "We still trust you. If you wanted to do anything, you probably would have done it already."  
  
Spike and Angel nodded, both looking very relieved.  
  
"So...we're OK then?"  
  
Van Helsing grinned and nodded. The other two grinned back. Angel was about to say something, when they heard the sound of breaking glass from the next room and a strangled scream.  
  
"Oh God...CARL!"  
  
They all raced into the room to see the glass window broken. Shattered glass was strewn everywhere, and was a few droplets of blood on the floor by the desk in the middle of the room. They all raced over to the remains of the window to see the dark outline of a winged creature soaring away into the night, taking Carl with him.  
  
**I doubt any of you were expecting this. It's shorter then the other chapter...I think!!! Anyway...you all know the drill...REVIEW!!!  
  
To my Reviewers:**  
  
Artemis1860- What's wrong with too much caffeine? Caffeine gives you energy...not to mention makes you totally hyper. HYPER...YAYAYAYAY!!! By the way...a very close guess on their reactions.  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic- Thanks. I need all the luck I can get.  
  
Verona Dracula-Well, he almost pulls a cross on them...but Carl doesn't run to hide in a corner...as tempting as it was. Good guess though. And Evil yet Sexy are very good combinations for males. You could fall for Dracula too.

**I don't think I'll be updating in a while...I have camp to go to, but I'd rather stay on the computer the whole time. But I can try to update. Stay Tuned for the next exciting chapter.**


	7. Search for a missing Carl

**I have finally updated. Don't worry...be happy!!!  
**  
It was an hour after the Gargoyle had taken Carl. (Bet you didn't expect it to be a Gargoyle) Van Helsing was pacing back and forth across the room, the broken glass crunching under his feet. Angel and Spike were sitting on the desk, following him with their eyes.  
  
"I can't believe this." said Van Helsing.  
  
"What, that you're wearing a hole in the carpet?" said Spike, earning himself a sharp elbow in the side from Angel.  
  
Van glared at him.  
  
"No, that Carl was just kidnapped."  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
Spike went over to the window and looked out. Nobody in the city seemed to have noticed the giant, winged creature of the night.  
  
"Well...what do we do now?" asked Angel.  
  
"Easy...we find Carl."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the Gargoyle had flown quite a good distance with a struggling Carl in tow. (Imagine how tiring that must be) Finally, is dropped the Friar on the roof of an old church and took off. Naturally, Carl was scared out of his mind.  
  
"Oh Crap."  
  
Carl looked down over the edge of the roof and swore loudly, obviously forgetting that he was on top of a church. But then again, he did this a lot...so it didn't matter.  
  
"Dammit!" he yelled. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"  
  
Once Carl was done swearing to his hearts content, he decided to make his way off the roof. He opened a trapdoor and made his was slowly down the stairs...very slowly.  
  
Soon he was in the hall. Just by looking around you'd never know it's a church. Quickly he ran down the hall...and skidded to a stop as the sound of voices came steadily closer. Ducking behind a marble statue of some Saint, Carl watched as two men, who looked perfectly normal walked past. He was about to call out to them when the words 'can't wait until the full moon tomorrow' reached his ears. Shoving a fist into his mouth to keep from screaming, Carl waited until the werewolves had turned the corner before dashing out from behind the stature. Of course, no sooner had he gone 2ft from the statue did he run right into Dracula.  
  
"Uh-oh"  
  
Dracula smiled. Carl gulped and took a step back, only to bump into one of the two werewolves. Looking around, Carl found that he was surrounded by at least 20 monsters; vampires, werewolves, ghouls, ghosts, goblins, trolls, and even something that kinda resembled the Blob. Carl groaned inwardly.  
  
"Damn...caught again."  
  
And that was the last coherent though he made, before he was knocked unconscious

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why," complained Spike. "Of all the bloody places we can go, it has to be a church."  
  
Van Helsing looked at Angel who rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? There are dangerous things in a church."  
  
Van Helsing gave Angel another look.  
  
"There are crosses in a church."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They got back in Angel's car and drove off.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." said Spike after a while. "Nothing's going to happen."  
  
"Carl will crack before you can say Frankenstein." said Van.  
  
"He'll go mental?"  
  
"No. He'll tell Dracula anything worth telling."  
  
Angel and Spike looked at each other.  
  
"That's pretty much everything."  
  
Everyone fell silent. Angel sped up. They had to find Carl before something bad happened.  
  
"Why are we searching churches again?" asked Spike.  
  
"Because for some reason, Dracula likes them."  
  
Spike stared at Van Helsing.  
  
"And he's a vampire?"  
  
"Yup...for some reason crosses don't have an effect on him."  
  
Spike continued to stare at Van, as though he didn't believe him. Suddenly, Angel spoke from the driver's seat.  
  
"We've gone to every church in LA except for one...but nobody's been in there for years."  
  
Van Helsing turned towards Angel.  
  
"Well then, let's go."  
  
They drove off towards the church. Each hoping Carl was there...and still alive.  
  
**And that's the end of the chapter. Is this a cliffy? Hehe...I hope not.  
**  
**To my Reviewers:**  
  
Artimes1860- Well, I don't want to go to camp...it's more like school. We get (shudder) tests...and (shudder) HOMEWORK...AAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Verona Dracula- But I like to hurt Carl too. You're not the only one who has an obsession with our Favorite Friar.  
  
Fanfiction fanatic- Well...I like receiving luck. So keep giving it. And I'm glad you like it.  
  
Bex- Spike calls Angel a Bloody great poof? Hahahahahahahahaha...that is one hell of a nickname. And you live in Scotland? That is so cool. I was wondering if you've ever seen Billy Boyd over there...and if you haven't...stalk him for me.  
  
I** am so happy. The movie 'King Arthur' came out and I am so there. Mainly because of the gratuitous violence...YAY VIOLENCE!!! And I saw Spiderman 2. They could have done something about the ending (Which they left open so there's bound to be a third)...but other then that it was good. I spent 4 hours in the theatre...2 hours waiting and 2 hours watching...a very productive Monday. Anyways...see ya soon folks. **


	8. Battle Battle Battle!

**Hey...guess what!!! I SAW KING ARTHUR...AND IT WAS EXCELLENT!!! I have never seen more violence in my entire life. Well, yeah I have...LotR had just a bit more violence then King Arthur...but there was still violence.  
  
Anyway...here's the update.  
**  
===========  
  
When the car finally pulled up to the church, it was really dark...but luckily for Angel and Spike it was nowhere near dawn.  
  
"Yup...he is most definitely here." Said Van Helsing.  
  
Spike and Angel stared at him.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Angel quickly.  
  
"Somehow I have the ability to tell when evil is near...and this place is full of it." Suddenly he looked up. "Oh look...there's Dracula."  
  
The others looked up and they all dived to the side as a giant bat-like thing swooped down on them.  
  
"Apparently, we're not welcome here!" quipped Spike.  
  
"Well then this is the place." Angel said, pulling out a sword from the trunk of the car.  
  
They all raced over to the door. Van Helsing kicked it open to find a large group of monsters standing clumped together in a large circle. Carl was tied up in the center. As soon as he saw them, he grinned happily.  
  
"Who's the smart person who decided to have a party...and didn't invite me?" asked Spike, pulling out a sword of his own.  
  
The monsters all looked at each other and without warning, charged them.  
  
Van Helsing pulled out his tojo blades...and as they spun around, until they were no more that a blur, he met the charging beasts head on. Blood and demon body parts flying everywhere. Angel and Spike both vamped and also raced into the fray. Carl stayed where he was, mainly because at the moment it was the safest place he could possibly be...and he couldn't move.  
  
Soon, all the monsters were dead. Quickly, Van Helsing raced over to Carl and untied him.  
  
"It's about time...for a minute I thought you guys weren't coming."  
  
Van Helsing shook his head.  
  
"I'd never leave you hear Carl...you talk too much."  
  
Carl seemed as though he was about to comment, but he closed his mouth and nodded.  
  
Thinking that it was all over, the four friends all turned to leave. Something they were all more than happy to do. But, no sooner had they turned around did Dracula suddenly appear.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Van Helsing gave a sarcastic smile. Carl hissed in his ear, "You didn't kill him?"  
  
Van Helsing whispered back, "Well, I was more interested in getting to you before you were killed."  
  
Carl shut up.  
  
Dracula smiled.  
  
"You know, that smile is really getting on my nerves," said Spike.  
  
Dracula turned to look at him, and Angel.  
  
"I don't believe we've met before."  
  
"Well, we're pretty anti-social." replied Angel.  
  
Dracula looked the two of them over.  
  
"You both are vampires too, are you not?"  
  
Angel and Spike looked surprised. So did Van Helsing and Carl.  
  
"Ahh, I see you didn't think I knew." said Dracula. "Well, I was watching the entire fight from the rafters and I noticed the slight change in your appearances when you joined in."  
  
Angel and Spike both nodded. Van Helsing and Carl watched the conversation between the vampires quietly.  
  
"Tell me, why are you on Gabriel's side?" asked Dracula. "He'll probably kill you once this is over."  
  
Spike glared at Dracula and Angel turned to look at Van Helsing, who was fingering the cross still hidden in his pocket.  
  
"We're not like you," said Angel.  
  
"How so."  
  
"We're stuck with a bloody soul...that's how." snapped Spike.  
  
This comment caught Dracula by surprise.  
  
"A...a soul."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Dracula cursed loudly. Then, without warning, the vampire drew a knife and threw it at Carl. It buried itself in the friar's shoulder.  
  
"You bloody bastard," yelled Spike, as the others raced to Carl's side to see if he was still alive.  
  
"Carl...are you alright?"  
  
"You get knife stuck in your shoulder...then ask me that again." grumbled Carl.  
  
Van Helsing leapt to his feet angrily and faced Dracula.  
  
"What are you going to do Gabriel?" laughed Dracula. "You can't become a werewolf...and you don't even know how to kill me."  
  
Van Helsing snatched up Angel's fallen sword and held it in his fist.  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
Dracula drew a sword as well. Soon, the two of them were going at it like they never had before.  
  
The clanging of the two swords echoed throughout the room. Van Helsing was slowly being pushed backwards into the wall...and he noticed it to. He was about to hit the wall, when he veered to the side, avoiding it. He parried an attack to his side and they continued the fierce fight. It wasn't until a few minutes later, that one of Dracula's thrusts actually found its mark.  
  
Van Helsing winced in pain as cold steel made its way into his side. Falling to his knees, his hand over a now gaping gash in his chest, Van Helsing used one had to wield the heavy sword against Dracula's furious attacks. It wasn't working. He had to do something...and quick.  
  
===========  
  
**Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one is the last one...and then this fic is over.  
  
To my Reviewers:  
**  
Artimis1860- I'll never know how we can get homework at Camp. They might as well send us to Summer School...it's cheaper. And there is nothing wrong with singing the Hobbit Drinking Song. SING AWAY!!!  
  
Fanfiction Fanatic- When you see King Arthur...you will be happy. But now...I must see 'I, Robot 'and 'The Village'.  
  
Verona Dracula- If there was a Spiderman 3...everyone would already know what would happen before it even does. I could ruin the movie right now...and it's not even out yet. And I'm glad you like it.  
  
Legolasfan91- Yup...3 really hot Demon Hunters. Heaven!!!  
  
**One more chapter. I'm off to go write it. Cya later!!!**


	9. The End of another Adventure!

**Hello! Quick news...I, Robot was great. Go see it!!!  
  
UPDATE!!!**  
  
===========  
  
After a little while, Dracula's attacks finally ceased. Breathing heavily, Van Helsing looked up into the vampires pale face, where a satisfied smirk was plastered.  
  
"Have you given up yet Gabriel?" said Dracula. "You have no chance of beating me."  
  
Van Helsing winced visibly as another stab of pain raced through his chest. Blood seeped over his hand and collected into a small puddle underneath him. His sword lay forgotten on the floor beside him. His free hand was deep inside his coat, as though he was franticly searching for something...but couldn't find it. And he was running out of time.  
  
===========  
  
Behind the two fighters, Carl, Angel, and Spike were also trying to think of possible ways to kill Dracula. They were also trying to think of possible ways to keep Carl from dying. But then again, you get a knife stuck in your shoulder and try to live it through.  
  
"There's gotta be something we can do." said Angel.  
  
Carl groaned from his position on the floor.  
  
"There's no use." he muttered. "Van Helsing would never accept any of our help in this fight. It's between him and Dracula...and like last time, he'll finish it on his own."  
  
"But what if Dracula finishes him?" piped up Spike.  
  
Carl stared at him.  
  
"Do you always think this negatively?"  
  
===========  
  
Van Helsing's fingers groped blindly through his coat, until they landed upon what he was looking for. Unknown to Dracula, or to anybody else, he slipped the object into his pocket and opened the top, spilling the contents inside.  
  
Dracula raised his sword and placed it against Van Helsing's neck.  
  
"Any last words, Van Helsing?"  
  
Van Helsing ground his teeth in pain.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh...and what would that be?"  
  
Van Helsing silently prayed that his idea would work.  
  
"Think fast."  
  
Then, he whipped out his cross and chucked it directly at Dracula's heart. It hit it's target and buried itself there. Dracula screamed in pain, and just as he locked his eyes on Van Helsing's for a split second, he burst into flame.  
  
Van Helsing smiled and fell to the floor in exhaustion.  
  
"Thank God."  
  
And then, he fell unconscious.  
  
===========  
  
When Van Helsing woke up, Carl was leaning over him with a worried look on his face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
The two of them yelled at the same time. Carl leapt backwards and nearly fell over a chair, while Van Helsing nearly fell off the couch he was currently lying on. Angel and Spike came running down the stairs and into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" cried Angel looking at them both.  
  
Van Helsing pointed at Carl.  
  
"His fault."  
  
"Hello, you've been out cold for two days...I was worried."  
  
Van Helsing gave a small smile.  
  
"Well, sorry to keep you waiting then." He eyed Carl's shoulder. "How's your shoulder?"  
  
"It's alright. Sore...but alright."  
  
Van Helsing smiled. Carl had to grin as well.  
  
"Aww...such a happy reunion!" drawled Spike, leaning on Angel who was giving him a look that clearly read 'Get the hell off me...or die'.  
  
"You just love to ruin nice moments...don't you Spike?' asked Carl.  
  
"It's a bad habit."  
  
"One we're really trying hard to break." added Angel with a grin.  
  
A few hours later they were back on the couches talking about Van Helsing's fight against Dracula.  
  
"So how exactly did you kill him?" asked Angel. The others looked up as well.  
  
"I had that cross in my pocket and the Holy Water Carl gave me in my coat." started Van Helsling. "I just drenched the cross in the water and threw it...I was just going on luck. I didn't really think it would work."  
  
Carl's jaw dropped.  
  
"You were risking our lives on LUCK?"  
  
Van Helsing shrugged.  
  
"Well it worked."  
  
"But what if it didn't...and Dracula was still here."  
  
"Then we'd all be in Hell."  
  
Angel sighed.  
  
"It's not really all that bad."  
  
Everyone looked at him in awe.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
===========  
  
A few weeks later, Van Helsing and Carl were getting ready to go back to Rome. They were standing on the docks with Angel and Spike, waiting for the boat to pull in.  
  
As soon as it did, the people started to pour onto the ship.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." said Carl after a while.  
  
"Yep." agreed Spike with a nod.  
  
There was one of those awkward and very annoying silences.  
  
"It was fun, while it lasted." added Van Helsing.  
  
"Well, hey...if Dracula comes back here...we could give you a call and do it again." joked Angel.  
  
"I'll take you up on that."  
  
"HEY!" cried Carl. "No more ghouls...OK?"  
  
They all grinned.  
  
Then Van Helsing and Carl turned and walked onto the ship.  
  
As it pulled into the ocean, Carl turned to Van Helsing It's finally over."  
  
"Well, I doubt it's over...because he could always come back. But right now it is."  
  
Carl nodded and stared back at the darkening shore.  
  
"You think we could come back sometime...just for a visit?"  
  
"When we grow too old for this job...then sure."  
  
Carl grinned at Van Helsing, who smiled back.  
  
"C'mon, let's go home."  
  
And silently, the two friends headed back to Rome. Ready for whatever new adventures awaited them.  
  
THE END  
  
===========  
  
**It's a sucky ending...but it was a good story right? Maybe I'll do another Van Helsing story. Not a sequel...but just another one. I'm liking these fics.  
**  
**Special thanks to:** Kara, Verona Dracula, Fanfiction fanatic, Chasten-chan, BoBi, Spike's Girl Luna Ash, Artemis1860, Bex, Destiny's Dragon, and Legolasfan91.  
  
**Thanks to all of you, for reading and reviewing each time and putting up with me. I hope you all stay tuned for my next Van Helsing story...when I eventually do one.  
  
Cya around!  
  
Hiei-Rulez**


End file.
